


New Year New Kiss

by Triskel_Samulet



Series: Holiday Kisses and Holiday Misses [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Puns, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Secret Relationship, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskel_Samulet/pseuds/Triskel_Samulet
Summary: After an interesting Christmas that changed the dynamic between hero and villain, New Years Eve is a night full of new promise.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Holiday Kisses and Holiday Misses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	New Year New Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> People asked for more from Pickpockets and Mistletoe, so I decided to make a series highlighting the holidays these two spend together. Enjoy!

Len made his way through the celebrating crowd. He was disguised with a pair of glasses and a sweater, but no one was paying attention to anyone they didn’t come with. As we went through the crowd he was lifting wallets just for the fun of it, it’s not like he needed them. It would serve as a lesson on public intoxication.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see who the drunk bastard was who thought that was a good idea to place a hand on him. When he turned, he saw it was none other than Barry Allen.

“What do you want?” Len drawled.

“What are you doing out here?” Barry’s eyes were shifting from side to side, obviously worried about someone recognizing him as Captain Cold.

“I’m ringing in the new year,” Len responded, “Where is your possy?” Len looked around, but couldn’t see any signs of Team Flash.

“Iris and Eddie are spending it at home,” Barry explained, “Joe is working. Caitlin, Cisco, and I got separated in the crowd.”

Len nodded and looked around again, not wanting the kid’s friends to interrupt his plans. Suddenly the people around them started counting down.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!”

Len swooped in and sealed his lips to Barry’s. The kid flicked out his tongue and the two ended up deepening the kiss. They only came up for air when a drunk couple ran into them.

“I’ll be seeing you.” Len smirked as he disappeared in the crowd.

Later that night, Cisco’s voice came over the comms during patrol, telling him that the Central City Museum was being robbed. Barry zipped in and ended up slipping on the ice that was on the ground.

“Nice of you to join us, Scarlet,” Came Len’s signature Captain Cold drawl, “Glad you managed to slip in.”

Barry groaned, whether that was from his fall or the bad pun was anybody’s guess. The next thing he knew, Len was hovering over him.

“I’d be great if you could slip into something else later.” Len whispered suggestively before giving Barry a quick kiss.

Barry managed to get up and get the paintings they stole back before Len and his rogues could get too far. Afterwards, Barry was left thinking about what Len had said and wondered if the thief was going to show up at the West house sometime in the near future. It was a risk, but the payoff would be great if he did.

He got himself under control before Caitlin could see anything off with his vitals and continued with patrols. If he also did some late night apartment hunting while he was out, well that was his own business.


End file.
